


kiss it better

by pryvate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Awkward Flirting, Boy Scouts, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryvate/pseuds/pryvate
Summary: Venturer Scout Lee spends all of summer camp brooding. His Cub Scouts think he should visit Camp Medic Na at his cabin, he seems to know how to cure everything.Too bad he’s the cause of Lee’s brooding in the first place.





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> huge disclaimer that i’ve taken a few (read: a lot of) liberties from BSA and KSA and their summer camp programs here orz  
  
[scout lee & medic na](https://twitter.com/pvtwon/status/1176124305307918337) for your reference!  
  
i’ve also added a glossary at the end if you’re interested!!  


**Camp Dream  
** **Daegu, South Korea  
**

Renjun wrinkles his nose, taking a noisy sip of his carton of apple juice. “You’re making that face again, Lee.”

“What face?” Jeno mumbles beside him.

“That—” Renjun gestures vaguely at his best friend. “Constipated, lovestruck face you make when Na walks by.” 

“I don’t.” Jeno scowls before schooling his appearance. Shit. Was he that obvious? 

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Just approach him already.”

Jeno looks off to where the Cub Scouts are engaging in a friendly game of dodgeball. It’s Cabin III versus Cabin VI, and Jeno will be damned if he loses against Renjun.

Off to the side is Na Jaemin, smiling that smile of his, eyes crinkling and all, as he watches the game with adorable enthusiasm.

“You know I can’t.” Jeno mutters stubbornly, boot digging into the sand. Renjun giving him a look.

“Why the fuck not? ‘Cause it’s damaging your brooding, bad boy reputation? Please, you’re barely one in the first place.”

“I never said I was!”

“Could’ve fooled me, you look the part. Brooding Angsty Teen Forced into the Scout Life by his Parents; a working title, obviously.” Renjun laughs as he dodges a hit to his side. “But I digress. Enough moping, work on getting to the smooching already.”

Jeno pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m getting there, okay?”

“Yawn.” Renjun mocks. He suddenly cheers, seeing his pack score a point, smirking at Jeno’s frowning face. “Besides, you will never ‘Get There’ without actually making the first move, moron.”

It’s Jeno’s first year as a fully fledged Youth Leader.

Don’t let outside appearances fool you, the boy was excited, a little too much as a matter a fact. All he ever was thinking about during his last days of senior year was going to back to camp.

It didn’t start as exciting as it was now for him though. Jeno was roped into becoming Cub Scout due to his mom’s persistence. She signed Jeno up for Camp Dream—some summer camp her girlfriends had been gushing about at the salon one afternoon, and she thought it would do good for then cute and quiet Lee Jeno. Maybe teach him a few life lessons, or even come across some life long friends if he’s lucky.

Jeno kind of rejected everything at first, too shy and too overwhelmed to open up to so many different people he hardly knew, but a little coaxing from the leader of his pack and the other cubs around him has him falling in love with camping before he knew it. It went even as far as developing a hyperfixation in collecting all the badges he can every summer. It did him good in the end, having Jeno be promoted to Venturer Scout earlier than most.

At 18, he’s advanced to where he was now if not for the past Youth Leaders who made summers fun for him. Now, Jeno’s leading his very own pack. He may not have liked school, but he loved kids and he would love nothing more than for them to enjoy their summers like he did every year because of camp. To Jeno, nothing is more rewarding to him than this opportunity to give them just that. 

Plus, it didn’t help that Jeno had zero plans for the summer anyway. Well, besides worrying over the impending dread that was university. He’ll deal with that later.

Jeno didn’t expect this though: the brooding, and the cause of his brooding in the first place—Venturer Scout Na Jaemin, 18, Camp Medic, Cabin VIII.

They got to the campsite at the same time, registered at the office at the same time, and Jeno couldn’t look away ever since.

He was too shy to actually introduce himself, and the only reason Jeno actually knows Na’s name is because Jaemin wrote on the log sheet before him.

When Renjun arrived at the site that same afternoon, Jeno did nothing but talk his ear off about _Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin_.

Jeno has been seeing Renjun at Camp Dream every summer since he started camp, and they’ve been best friends ever since. Renjun would deny it to his grave but Jeno wasn't the only Brooding Angsty Teen Forced into the Scout Life by their Parents. It’s what got them to be friends in the first place.

The Scouts got the first week to themselves before their Cub Scouts arrived at the campsite and Jeno’s done nothing but ogle at Jaemin during orientations, much to Renjun’s exasperation.

“He never leaves the medic cabin,” Jeno whines. “I’m losing my mind.” 

“He might just have the cure for that.” Renjun doesn't even spare Jeno a glance, eyes focused on the book he’s reading.

Jeno just groans beside him for an annoyingly prolonged minute before laying back on his bed. They were at Cabin VI, Renjun’s cabin, and Jeno shamelessly conquers Renjun’s bed, while the latter sits by edge.

Jeno hears a book closing and feels a flick on his forehead. When he looks up he’s greet with the Huang signature Look of Judgement.

“You know you don’t need to have some injury for you to go in there, right? Just talk to him like a normal person. Besides, there aren’t any kids around to take there anyway. And we aren’t really doing anything strenuous enough yet to even get an injury.”

“Unless?” Renjun raises a brow suggestively.

Jeno raises a brow right back, the cabin quiet as they size each other up. It doesn’t take a second later for them to be both snickering at the idea.

“Maybe some other time.” Jeno actually considers.

“Haven’t heard that excuse a million times.” Renjun grumbles, picking his book back up.

Jeno’s pack of Cub Scouts come in before he could make a move, much to no one’s surprise. 

It’s the last thing on his mind however, as he meets the kids he’ll be in charge of for the whole summer. There are six boys housing Cabin III, Jeno’s Cabin, and he adores them instantly. Jeno promises them and himself they’ll have the best two months of their little lives. 

And of course_,_ his boys also develop an instant liking on Camp Medic Na the first time they see him too. What’s even more ridiculous is that Jeno learns that his pack is only a small fraction of Jaemin’s sudden little fanclub for the entire summer.

“The fact that you’re competing with your own pack.” Renjun’s laugh is gleeful, mouth full of watermelon seeds. “This is hilarious.”

They have watermelons for the afternoon to cool down, and as much as it’s Jeno’s favorite, he’s just looking at his slice forelonly.

Everyone’s wanting to get Na Jaemin’s attention and in true (cowardly) Jeno fashion, he just sighs, thinking about the beautifully tanned blonde boy from his perch at Cabin III.

The loud impact of the dodgeball hitting a Cub has Jeno startling. He recognizes the kid as Park Jisung from his own pack, and Jeno runs from his place beside Renjun to the open field. 

When Jaemin also makes his way to where Jisung has fallen, Renjun shouts, “This is your chance!” obnoxiously, and Jeno turns his head around to glare at him.

Jeno helps Jisung sit up, dusting his dirtied shorts. He feels Jaemin kneel beside him but Jeno doesn't tear his eyes away from Jisung. “You okay, bud?” Jeno asks.

“Yeah, just a little woozy.” Jisung grumbles, rubbing at the temple meekly.

“Let’s take you to the medic cabin anyway,” Jaemin grabs Jisung’s hand with a smile and they walk to the Jaemin’s cabin. Jeno follows behind quietly, keeping his lonely hands in his pants pockets.

“Let me see where you bumped your head.” Jaemin sits Jisung down on the small cot. 

There’s a little bump by Jisung’s temple, Jeno observes from behind Jaemin, but either than that, everything seemed fine.

“Doesn’t seem to bad, just lay here and rest for a bit.” Jaemin smiles, “Oh and,” He brings two fingers up to his lips and lightly taps them against Jisung’s temple. 

Jisung flushes at the contact, shoulders caving in shyly, but Jaemin just snickers, “They say a kiss makes everything heal faster.”

“O-oh. Thank you um, Na-sunbae—” Jisung barely manages to stutter out. It makes Jaemin coo.

“Jaemin-hyung’s fine, Jisung.” He beams.

Jeno isn’t much better—still just frozen in his place, ears burning as he replayed the whole ordeal in his head like he was hypnotized. What the fuck. There’s obviously some flawed logic there, but who’s to complain when you get an actaully kiss from possibly the sweetest boy Jeno has ever fucking met? Not Jeno. (And not Jisung either, it seems.)

“Jeno-hyung, I'm sorry for being a burden.” Jisung says, voice small.

Jeno shaking his head, a soft smile on his face as he crouches down to pat his Jisung’s knee. “Don’t say that. I’ll come pick you for dinner, okay? Rest up.”

“M’kay.” Jisung mumbles, closing his eyes.

Jeno dares to chance a glance at Jaemin who has settled at his desk and nods goodbye at him. Jaemin catches his eye and smiles.

Right. Yeah. Jeno tried his best to keep his poker face up until he got out of the cabin.

“Wuss.”

Jeno groans in his hands, saving himself from Renjun’s roll of eyes. It was dinner time and they were at the cafeteria, sharing a table like always. 

He had fetched Jisung at the medic cabin a few moments ago, only slightly disappointed that Jaemin wasn’t there when he got there.

“Of course, that’s all you said to him. Hell, you didn’t even _say_ anything to him! Dumbass.”

“Shut up.” Yeah, it wasn't really much of a first interaction, but for now, the acknowledgement was enough for Jeno. 

“Please, that little smile and nod barely fills your spank bank.”

“Watch what you’re saying, moron. Think of the kids.” Jeno smacks Renjun’s shoulder, and Renjun lets out a dramatic shout at the “pain”, earning them weird looks from the scouts at the other table.

Jeno eyes the small for tub of coffee jelly in Renjun’s tray before scooping it up.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Renjun gripes.

“It’s only been week two and you’re already bribing the Service Staff for dessert?” Jeno gargles, mouth full of jelly. “Be ashamed of yourself.”

Renjun flushes. “It wasn’t a fucking bribe! Donghyuck gave it for me for free.”

“Donghyuck? Are we talking about the same Lee Donghyuck? Since when does he just give out free fucking food?”

“Since now! Go back to being miserable and give me my jelly!” Renjun whines, successfully reaching out and grabbing the cup from Jeno.

“Whatever.” Jeno sighs, slumping in his seat. “It wasn’t even that good anyways.”

\--

  


Jeno isn’t sure what mess he’s started.

Today’s task was to create whatever they wanted as long as it’s made from the materials provided in their little workroom.

But of course, instead of spending the hour getting their creative juices going for the sake of art, the kids have been makes excuses left and right—excuses from paper cuts, to barely believable allergies just so they could get permission to go to the clinic.

Jaemin has been handing lollipops after every check up since that morning, and they were probably wanting to get candy from the medic, or worst: a kiss, which the kids say helps heal wounds quicker, reiterating the sweet medic’s words. 

Jeno can’t really argue they aren’t using their creativity for this one, and he suppresses the urge to roll his eyes at them for the whole period.

“They’ve made more moves on Jaemin than you and they haven’t even been here a week. Keep up, lover boy.” Renjun snickers, flicking the Playdoh he’s been kneading at Jeno.

“I’ve never heard more dumb excuses in my life.” Jeno grumbles. “Even Mark and his dog eaten homework is more believable that all of these.” 

Renjun shrugs. “Well, not dumb enough if it’s actually working for them, I guess.”

They weren’t really dumb per say, Jeno actually thinks it’s kind of cute of them to try, but he won’t say that out loud. Jaemin must find their antics cute too, seeming as almost all of his pack has a lollipop in one hand.

Jeno sinks further into his chair entirely too small to hold his teenage frame, staring at nothing as he continues fidgeting with a pipe cleaner.

He isn’t sure how long he zones out until someone pokes at his knee. “Are you feeling okay, Jeno-hyung?” Jeno turns and is greeting by little Chenle, tilting his head curiosity up at Jeno.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Jeno smiles, ruffling Chenle’s hair.

“Maybe you should visit the medic ward,” Another cub chimes in. It was Yangyang who’s cheek was poking out with the lollipop in his mouth. “Medic Na would know what to do!”

Renjun flattens his clay with a loud smack on the table, smirk annoying. “Yeah, maybe Medic Na can help you with your problem, Lee.”

Jeno glares at him. “Go back to your own pack you lazy piece of ass,” He hisses, loud enough for only Renjun to hear, before turning back to his kids and smiles. “Maybe I will, thank you for the suggestion.”

He doesn’t, of course.

And Jeno swears he’s not pouting when he dismisses his pack and sees them crowding over Jaemin the moment he steps out of his cabin.

**renjun  
** lmao  
i can see u pouting from 3 cabins away

**jeno  
**AM NOT

\--

  


They're fishing by the lake shore today, something the kids have been looking forward to all week.

Jeno hasn't seen so many kids excited to see a bucket full of worms since that one summer little Renjun had slipped and was covered head to toe in fish bait, and little Donghyuck was laughing so hard at the sight he was practically sobbing.

Now, the absolute kick Jeno gets out of Renjun’s violent shuddering as Jeno passes by with his bucket is enough to make his day.

Jaemin is there too, a rescue tube loosely hanging around one shoulder, greeting everyone with a high five.

Jeno blinks, taking note of Jaemin in athletic swimwear. He’s guessing he’s acting as lifeguard for the day. Huh.

It has Jeno wondering if Jaemin’s could be a swimmer—he has the body: the broad shoulders, the sun kissed skin, the way the polyester is fitted a little too well, and Jaemin hasn’t even gone into the water yet.

“Ew, stop staring like a creep.” Renjun blanches, pushing at Jeno.

“I hope you slip and fall into the water.” Jeno could only grumble, continuing their walk to the deck.

Renjun actually tilts a chin up in thought. They settle by the edge, feet dangling above the water. “Hm, do you think Jaemin would have to save me with CPR if I did?”

Jeno stills from hooking his bait.

Sure, say he did drown, god forbid, he’d be coughing up water from his burning lungs but Jaemin’s going to be pressing his lips with his lips. (“Correction, he’d be blowing air into your mouth, nasty ass.”)

“Oh god, you’re actually thinking of jumping in, aren’t you?”

Jeno doesn’t get the chance to retort and poorly defend himself before the unfortunate happens—a cub stumbles too close to the edge of the dock and screams into the water. Jaemin is there is a flash, jumping into the lake and carrying the little cub back to safety.

“He’s okay!” Jaemin smiles, soothing the shaking boy in his arms.

“Oh, thank god.” Renjun breathes.

Jeno lets out the breathe he didn't know he was holding. Two things: 1. Thank god the kid is safe. 2. Holy shit, _Jaemin_.

He watches in awe as Jaemin climbs back onto the dock. His shirt is clinging even more on Jaemin like second skin, leaving nothing to imagination.

You wouldn't miss it, or at least Jeno couldn't miss how toned Jaemin’s stomach is. Don’t even get him started on his thighs. What the fuck. His blonde hair all wet and swept back like that isn’t helping either.

Jaemin? Kind, thoughtful, stupid hot and a fucking hero? Unheard of.

Jeno almost drops his bucket of worms in the water. Almost, if he didn't need the damned thing to hide his sudden uncomfortable stiffy.

“Wow.” That’s all Jeno could blurt out belatedly.

Renjun snorts beside him, patting Jeno’s back in understanding. “Better take care of that before your kids’ bedtime.”

\--

  


Jeno’s been thinking of ways to approach Jaemin without actually _approaching_ him. Renjun thinks he's ridiculous and should just say hi and ask him out directly like a normal person, but luckily his pack is on his side for once.

They were having a drawing activity for today and the topic was to draw your favorite things, be it family or a celebrity or your favorite PS4 game. 

Jeno was ready to hear cute stories about Pudding the family pet rabbit or something of that sort, but _of course_, most of the drawings are of Medic Na instead.

“Do you guys want me to give these to him?” Jeno asks, already knowing the answer. A resoundingly loud chorus of yeses fills the room and he makes everyone line up to give their work to him.

  
After much pep talk with himself, Jeno is softly knocking at the medic cabin, willing himself to remain cool upon hearing Jaemin’s singsong of _It’s open!_

“Hey.” Jeno says, hoping he’s sounding as nonchalant as he thinks he is. Casual, he’s going for casual, despite his stomach wanting to turn itself over from the nerves.

Jaemin is on his desk, writing. He looks up and smiles at Jeno. “Oh, hey.”

Jeno watching him look around, probably expecting a kid to be with Jeno, and it only makes Jeno’s neck flush. “What brings you here? Everything okay?”

“Oh, um, everything’s fine. We just had a drawing activity today.” Jeno waves a dismissive hand. “They had to draw their favorite things. Most of them drew you, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jeno hands over the papers to an excited Jaemin, snorting. “I think everyone in my pack has a crush on you or something?”

Jaemin laughs, accepting the drawings, but doesn't look through them yet. He keeps his eyes locked with Jeno, grin turning up in mischief. “Everyone?”

Jeno’s cheeks pink. “Uh, yeah all of them,” He scratches at his neck like a nervous habit. “They’re a handful, but they seem to behave when you’re around?”

“Cute.” Jaemin says. He still doesn’t look down at the papers.

Jeno clears his throat. “Um, yeah. Just passed by to give you those.”

“Right.” Jaemin laughs, shaking his head. He finally looks at the stack of drawings in his hand and smiles. Thank you for these. I’ll hang them up after I finish this report.”

Would if be creepy to want to watch Jaemin’s smile increasingly wide as he goes through all of his pack’s drawings? “Yeah, um, see you, Na.” Jeno hurries to say.

Yeah, Jeno’s a fool, and he decides this isn't doing any good for his weary, Jaemin-filled heart. 

The heavens seem to shine down on his idiocy anyway because just as he was at the door Jaemin looks up and waves at him, grin unchanging. “See you around, Jeno!”

Jaemin knows his name. What the fuck.

Jeno doesn’t know why he’s so excited about this discovery when it’s weeks into summer camp and everyone is all chummy and close, but he doesn’t even care. Not even Renjun’s mock congratulations when he retells the encounter is going to get him down.

The thought of pretty brown eyes and an even prettier sunny smile has Jeno sleeping soundly back at his cabin.

  


\--

Jeno’s glad he’s paired with Mark for the Knot Tying lecture that afternoon. If he hears Renjun talking about omega slick and wolf heats one more time he’s going to lose his mind.

“—then, make a small loop in the line of your hand. Is everyone following?”

“Yes!” The kids all chorus at Mark’s call. Jeno smirks at the fond look on Mark’s face, clearly enjoying the attention.

Jeno’s also never seen someone so enthusiastic about rope, really. The kids at least feed off of Mark’s energy and are trying their best to follow along.

“Good. This is when the rabbit comes out of the hole! Bring the free line up and pass it through the eye of the hole—”

They’re only on the 10th knot out of the 40 they had to demonstrate today when Jeno lets out a yawn. He checks his watch—it’s only been 12 minutes since they’ve started, 48 more to go.

He has some time, maybe he could close his eyes for a little bit. 

“Yeah, you better freaking run—MARK LEE!”

“I’m sorry, okay?! It was the kids’ idea, I swear!”

This was the last thing Jeno imagined waking up to. His cubs and Mark scream laughing and running away seeing him awake. Jeno struggles to stand, but they've binded him entirely from the neck down and he crawls on the grass pathetically like a larva.

“You’ll pay for this!” Jeno yells. All he gets in return is more laughter from his cubs, and it almost makes Jeno kind of sob. He’s never experienced devastating betrayal until this very moment.

Truth be told, Jeno should be a little more mad that he’s stuck like this until someone has the unfortunate luck of seeing him in this larva state, but at the same time, he's kinda impressed at how secure the rope is.

Mark did something right, at least.

Jeno’s still going to get his revenge though, one way or another.

The breeze is unhelpfully wonderful today and Jeno drifts, still a bit groggy from his nap, eyelids heavy. He wasn’t going to get out by himself realistically, might as well nap while he waits it out.

Amidst his mindless, sleep induced mumbling, a pair of familiar hiking shoes come into view.

“Jeno?”

Of course.

Of course it _had_ to be Jaemin of all people in this fucking camp who finds him crawling around like a helpless worm.

“You okay?” Jaemin smiles wearily.

“Hey, um haha,” Jeno cringes.

He guesses they’re kind of friends now, with how frequent his kids make him go to the medic and all. Jaemin would smile at him at the cafeteria and anywhere else they'd cross paths, and Jeno’s being trying his hardest to act cool whenever he’s around, but you could only look so cool when your tied up and limbless.

“Funny story, I’ll tell you later. Could you please, uh, help me? I’m a little tied up here.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Jaemin laughs. He kneels in front Jeno, brows furrowed as he tries to find a couple easy loose ends to untangle.

_My hero_, Jeno wants to sing out dreamily. It’s almost criminal to even look perfect from this angle, but this was Jaemin. Has his lashes always been this long? Jeno holds in a sigh, wondering if they’re long enough to fan across the tops of his cheeks. And oh, does he want to ease the crease of his forehead.

_Creep_, he could almost hear Renjun say. Maybe he could cut down on the staring just a little, yeah, but Jeno’s simply an opportunist, even in his limbless state.

“So this was Mark’s doing?” Jaemin snickers, helping Jeno up. It took them 5 minutes before they could at least get Jeno’s limbs back, and a whole lot of patience on Jeno’s part when he said he wanted to find Mark and get his revenge, only for Jaemin to pull him back down, telling him he was still yet to be freed from his binds.

“Yeah. What’s worse is he somehow got my kids involved.” Jeno tries hard not to pout. He stretches, finally free. “Thanks, by the way.”

“So,” Jaemin looking at the pile of rope in his hands and then at Jeno, eyes gleaming. “Revenge?”

Jeno blinks, before he laughs. “Hey, you know what? Are you free right now?”

It only gets better when they see Lucas heading back to the supply cabin with his own loop of rope, and he excitedly agrees to help them in their heist. They almost immediately get caught just because Lucas was a little too excited, and his infectious giggling has Jeno and Jaemin fighting not to burst into laughter too.

Lucas tells them Mark always has breaks at 3pm by the dock, and if they're lucky he’d be napping. An adorable scenario to imagine, Jeno thinks, but incredible naive too.

God, this was going to be too easy.

That satisfying sound of a loud splash and Mark screaming at a Lucas cackling fills the afternoon air, and Jeno and Jaemin stumble as they struggle to flea the scene, too busy laughing their asses off to watch their step.

(In the end they run back to the lake. Jaemin is too good for this world, Jeno thinks as he’s dragged by the arm to make a truce with a pissed off Mark (although reluctantly).

Mark wasn’t having it and they all end up falling into the water until their noise forces Scoutmaster Doyoung out his cabin and scolds them.)

\--

  


The summer heat is a little unbearable today, too hot for any outdoor activity planned. Jeno has ditched the khaki pants for some shorts and a white shirt, not even bothering to secure his neckerchief and just letting it hang around his neck.

He let some of his kids swim at the lake, others wanting to just stay at their cabin to nap. Jeno has just been lounging in a hammock by the shade, the heat making him lethargic and groggy.

He was about to drift off when something cold is pressed against his cheek and Jeno yells, almost falling off his sling.

Jeno glares at a Renjun casually leaning against his tree, popping a popsicle into his mouth. “Want one?” He mumbles around the treat. Renjun has a whole plastic bag hanging off his arm and Jeno gets up and rummages through it.

“Thanks. Where did you get ‘em?”

“Jaemin’s handing them out at his cabin. You should get some for your pack.”

So Jeno lines up his cubs to Jaemin’s cabin and makes sure they all say thank you once they got their popsicle. Jisung and Chenle are the last to get one, and the three of them sit with Jaemin as he enjoys a treat of his own.

It’s no surprise that Jisung and Chenle have comfortably made a home out of the medic cabin, occupying the bed the minute they got their ice cream. Luckily, Jaemin doesn’t mind. 

Figures. Jeno’s been suspecting these two in particular are Jaemin’s favorites. That although he says he loves all of ‘em, he has just an extra amount of love to give Jisung and Chenle. Jeno won't blame him if it were true, he gets it, honestly.

“Whoa, it’s blue!” Jisung exclaims suddenly. He holds up Jaemin’s hand mirror for Chenle to check his blue tinted tongue.

It has Jeno looking down at his orange popsicle, and then up at Jaemin. The Camp Medic has a red one and you wouldn’t miss the way it has stained his lips a bright red, the way the cool ice has made them swell.

Jeno gulps.

“It looks like Jaemin-hyung has lipstick on,” Chenle giggles, pointing at Jaemin’s lips.

Jeno almost felt a chill run through his spin when Chenle turns to him, albeit oblivious. “Doesn't it, Jeno-hyung?”

Jeno notes the way Jisung is blushing and blinking and he hopes to god he isn’t in a much worse state.

Jaemin looks a little startled at the statement too. Chenle comes closer to Jaemin and gives him back his hand mirror. “See?”

“Hey, you’re right!” Jaemin oos, jutting his lips out curiously. “Does it look pretty?” He asks cheekily.

Jeno rolls his eyes at Jisung’s enthusiastic nod, but Jeno can’t fucking look away from his red lips either, which is bad. Very, very bad.

It only gets worse when Jaemin catches him staring at the exact moment he's licking the length of the treat again, and Jeno inevitably chokes on his own remaining popsicle.

Jeno isn’t sure if he’s glad Jaemin’s medic instincts kick in before he could tease him because Jaemin looks a tab bit too serious when he’s just offering Jeno water.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asks, already unscrewing the cap for Jeno.

“I’m fine,” Jeno coughs, ears burning. “Just fine.” Absolutely fine.

“You’re all red.”Jaemin frowns, and Jeno hate how he genuinely looks and sounds concerned. Worst of all, he hates how his eyes keep flicking back to Jaemin’s lips. 

“You guys can stay here ‘til you’ve cooled down a bit.” Jaemin offers.

“Uh yeah,” Jeno stands, covering his mouth. “I think it's better if I leave, thanks for the water.”

**renjun  
** jaemin: h-  
you: w-what if we kiss 😳

**renjun  
**😳 in this medic cabin 😳

**jeno  
**HA HA very funny

**  
** **renjun**  
please hold the applause  
i'm here all week

\--

Jeno is only a slightly bit annoyed today.

He started the day a little too late, he missed the hiking activity today at Biseulsan and he knows his cubs were excited to see the azalea fields with him, watch the orange sunset at the top with him. God, pretty sure his pack hates him now.

Okay, maybe Jeno is very annoyed today, but more at himself than to anyone else.

He sighs for the nth time that day, moving up from his line at the cafeteria. He was supposed to eat dinner with Renjun like always, but he’s been missing all day, Donghyuck too apparently, judging by the grumbly Mark who was left alone at the serving table.

Jeno supposes it’s only fitting that Mark’s sad eggs are his only companion tonight.

“Can I sit here?”

Jeno doesn’t look up from his food. “Sure.” He hopes the exasperation isn’t so encompassing in his voice.

“Thank you, Jeno.”

It’s Jaemin’s voice, soft and kind, and Jeno straightens in his seat slightly, ears pinking in embarrassment.

Jaemin gives him a small smile. “Rough day?”

Jeno sighs, running a restless hand through his hair. “You could say that.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Jeno purses his lips.

He considers: Yeah, they're friends, and he knows Jaemin would never mock him, no matter how much of an idiot Jeno can be in front of him. He might even understand where he’s coming from. He trusts Jaemin, and truth be told he’d go insane if he doesn’t let this frustration out soon.

“Just feeling a bit like a failure.” Jeno takes a deep breath. “I wasn't much of a good example to the kids today, I overslept and missed a lot of activities. Worse, it was the Biseulsan trip we were all looking forward to.

“I don't even want to begin thinking about the sermon I’m going to get from Doyoung-hyung.” Jeno groans.

He knows Doyoung is kind of fond of him, but he’s also very strict when it came to responsibilities. Jeno sees Jaemin grimace, knowing what a scolding from the Scoutmaster would entail.

Ugh, kill him now. Quickly.

“Say,” Jaemin starts carefully. “Do you know why I became a Camp Medic?”

Jeno blinks, not really sure where’s he’s getting at with this, and shakes his head. Jaemin continues with a kind smile.

“Actually, I wasn't sure if I was capable of doing what you guys do. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, you know? You're basically a volunteer dad for the summer.”

Jaemin’s snickering has Jeno drawing out a little smile of his own. He isn’t wrong. Taking part in Camp Dream meant these kids and their parents had enough trust and security in Scouts like Jeno to spend their entire summer in their guidance. And in that short while, Jeno has become the person they would run to, and in turn Jeno hopes he has formed a bond with them that will impact their little lives greatly.

“I think what you guys do is really incredible. You shape them into future leaders, and have fun while you're doing it. And I can see that it isn’t easy, so I hope they'd be more understanding if you stumble a little.” Jaemin says.

Jeno smiles bashfully down at his food, a little speechless and a little shy. “Thank you, Jaemin. Really. That means a lot.” 

“You miss ‘em?” Jaemin asks.

“Yeah.” Jeno admits. “It’s too quiet here without them.”

Jeno shakes his head. He’s smiling so wide just thinking about his pack, it’s insane. They must be so excited to finally see the azalea fields. He owes Lucas big time for filling in for him. Jeno could almost hear them whining _Are we there yet?_ at every step.

God, he really does miss them, huh?

“They must be watching the sunset up there now.” He says, fond.

Jaemin lets out a disgruntled noise. “You're making me regret not signing up for Youth Leader,” He pouts. “Not that I don't want to be a medic, but you always look like you’re having fun. I’m not sure if I can handle it though.”

Jeno looks at Jaemin and thinks about how he himself is wonderful with kids, how his smile has eased and raised their little hearts, and how he genuinely cares for every single one of them.

“You don’t even have to worry about that, Jaemin.” Jeno says. “I’m sure every kid in this camp has taken a liking to you anyway.”

Jaemin stares at him. “Really?”

“Haven’t you noticed?” Jeno laughs. “Everyone here adores you. You take care of them like they’re in your own big pack, and I think that’s something to be proud of.”

“Jeno,” Jaemin sniffs. “You’re going to make me cry.”

They ease into comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company as they finish their food.

And when they talk again, the conversation easily drifts into lighter territory. Jeno shares what the kids have been enjoying in camp and Jaemin laments about the activities he wants to participate in in the coming weeks.

It’s easy to talk to Jaemin, Jeno realizes.

But that shouldn’t excuse Jeno’s nonexistent brain to mouth filter from saying whatever it wanted.

“Are you a swimmer?” Jeno blurts out before he realizes.

Jaemin raised a brow at him. “That’s weird. How’d you guess?”

“Oh, uh,” How do you tell someone their swimmer bod has been haunting him in his sleep without sounding like an absolute creep?

Jeno coughs.

“I just figured. From the fishing activity weeks ago. Yeah.” Smooth.

“I actually am in the swim team.” Jaemin laughs. “Though, my team’s kinda bummed I’m here instead of practice, but I can't help it. It's the only time I get to see ‘em having fun, you know? I want them to have an amazing summer, like I did as a kid.”

“I know what you mean.” Jeno hums. God, does he. And he’s not going to let them down next time. There won't be a next time, Jeno promises.

The next morning, Jeno wakes up to a resound knocking at his door.

“What—?” he rubs at his eyes, squinting from the light coming from his open window, and there his cubs were, peeking through the door frame.

“Hey guys, good morning.” Jeno smiles sleepily, calling them over with a wave. “How was your trip?”

Chenle was first to lung towards his bed, lip jutted out in a pronounced pout. “Where were you yesterday, hyung? I missed you!”

“Really?” Jeno didn't expect that to be the first thing they’d say to him. “Wasn’t Lucas-hyung not fun for you guys?”

“He was,” Jisung mumbles, and then looks up at Jeno with sparkling eyes. “But you promised we’d watch the view from the top together and you weren’t there!”

A chorus of whines fill his small cabin and Jeno’s heart constricts. Oh.

“Hyung wasn't thinking right yesterday, guys.” Jeno smiles softly, running his fingers through Chenle’s orange hair. “I’m sorry.”

“We got you these!” Little Yangyang chimes in. In his hand is a bouquet of purple azaleas and Jeno accepts them with careful hands. “Sorry they're a little withered. Jisung kept taking them out the water.”

“I was just checking on them!” Jisung wails defensively.

Jeno lets out a wet laugh, blinking at his tears. Shit. It was too early to be this emotional. His cubs seem to notice his silence and they all make a noise before attempting to climb up Jeno’s small bed.

“Are you allergic, hyung? We’re sorry, please don’t cry,” Jisung says. He’s visibly holding back his own tears, clinging at Jeno’s sheets.

Jeno shakes his head. “Come here,” He says, and Jisung doesn't hesitate to sink into Jeno hold. Jeno squeezes him with a sigh. “I’m sorry, next time we'll go up there again, just you and me okay?”

“And me too!” Chenle raises his hand.

“Me too!” Yangyang seconds, until everyone is chanting it all together.

Jeno plucks a flower from his bouquet and tucks it behind Jisung’s ear, laughing at the way the boy wrinkles his nose cutely. 

“We’ll all go there together again. I promise. Scout’s honor.”

\--

Jeno snorts at the tacky pumpkins decorating the outside of his cabin. It’s July.

The camp has been holding an annual Halloween not Halloween costume event since Jeno’s first year there and Jeno has begrudgingly participated every time. He’s gone from elaborate special effects makeup zombie, to lazy, budget costumes like L from Death Note.

It’s a whole thing that although he finds troublesome, he’s happy to amuse the kids that are eons more enthusiastic about costumes and candies in mid July.

Jeno is dressed as the devil this year, horns, staff and all. Well, a more modern take of it. Think Devil at Seoul Fashion Week. He’s wearing an oversized red coat and pants he got from thrifting ages ago, a black tank top underneath, and his fork staff he borrowed (read: took) from last year’s theatre class.

Jeno would’ve said he's pretty satisfied with his last minute makeshift costume, if only Renjun didn’t tell him that Jaemin was in something similar, only in white and a feathery halo.

“What are the fucking odds, huh?” Renjun is laughing his ass off, which looks even more ridiculous with his Peter Pan costume on. Jeno pokes him with his gigantic fork.

“Maybe I should change.” Jeno almost makes a sprint back to his cabin if it wasn’t for Renjun’s iron grip on his wrist.

“No, no, no, come on! You’re such a killjoy, god.”

Jeno doesn’t end up changing much to his chagrin. He gets busy helping his kids with their costumes, ever busier trying to keep in his cooing at how adorable they all looked.

All six of them have dressed up as Smurfs, forgoing the blue body paint much to Jeno’s relief. That would’ve been a nightmare to clean up.

And he didn’t even have to worry about bumping into Jaemin, the medic hasn’t left his cabin all day. Jeno’s heard he’s giving out treats to anyone who visits him. Not that he wanted to see Jaemin anyway, he reasons with himself. Nope.

So with his kids running off to fill their baskets with candy, Jeno just ends up taking a walk around the campground. It was a full moon tonight, and a werewolf costume would’ve been cool, Jeno thinks.

He’s nearing Cabin VI, thinking of pestering Renjun for the rest of the night when he hears a distant rustling.

Jeno narrows his eyes. He hopes nobody is taking fake Halloween seriously and isn’t out there scaring the kids.

He takes out the pen he always keeps in his pants pocket and switches the flashlight end of it on, aiming at the suspicious lump huddled by the narrow passage between Cabins V and VI.

“What the fuck—”

“Renjun? Donghyuck?!”

Jeno blinks. He isn't sure if this was really happening or if he’s just in a very elaborate nightmare—except Jeno was very much awake and will have this memory embedded in his mind for who knows how long.

There they were—Donghyuck pressed against the wooden walls of mossy Cabin V, Renjun holding Donghyuck’s arms against his sides, both with swollen lips and a wild look in their eyes.

“Jeno?” Renjun squints under the flash.

“I kind of figured you were fooling around but, really? Hyuck?” Donghyuck who’s dressed like Captain Hook on top of that. Clever, yet very disturbing choice in matching costumes, Jeno grimaces.

“Hey!” Donghyuck snarls, making a swing at Jeno. Jeno isn’t the least bit threatened, still very much processing the whole ordeal for the pain in his arm to even register.

“I thought Mark was your boyfriend?” Jeno scratches his head. “You guys are practically inseparable.”

“Ha! I wish—Hey-! Renjun—hey, stop—”

Jeno merely watches Renjun almost tackle a laughing Donghyuck to the ground. Guess Peter Pan really does triumph over Captain Hook even during fake Halloween.

“As I was saying,” Donghyuck dusts himself off after placading Renjun with noisy smooch on the lips. “I wasn't fast enough on my claim on that Leo boy, unfortunately.”

Donghyuck points to the lakeshore where Jeno finds Mark and Lucas, hand in hand on the deck (also) in matching Spiderman and Deadpool costumes.

“Whoa.” Jeno whispers in awe.

That—oddly made sense.

He suddenly remembers Lucas’ enthusiasm wanting to tie up Mark and wrinkles his nose. Yeah, better not look into that too much for his own sanity.

“Anyway, unless you’re going to join us,” Donghyuck raises a brow at Jeno.

Jeno raises one back. “Pass.”

Renjun waves at him dismissively. “Your loss, as always. Now leave us alone.”

“Shut up.” Jeno scoffs. “Who cares if I’m not kissing anyone tonight anyway. I don’t.”

“Aw, you hear that, babe? That’s so sad.” Donghyuck coos, draping an arm around Jeno. “Well, Jaemin is still available. Possibly.” 

Renjun crosses his arms. “Please, let’s be more realistic here—”

At this point Jeno tunes them out and just lets them talk shit about him.

He thinks he’ll head back to his cabin after this Jaemin sermon, might as well just call it a night. Guess he isn’t going to see Jaemin in his angel costume today after all, which yeah, is kind of a bummer, not unless he suddenly appears out of nowhere like a ray of light—Wait—

“Even if he was, it’s not like Jeno has the guts to do anything about—”

“Jaemin!” Jeno shouts frantically, covering Renjun’s mouth. Donghyuck stiffens beside him, a readily innocent smile spilling on his face as they watch Jaemin approach them like some apparition.

Jaemin in white is a dream—the white dress shirt and white jeans and little angel wings and little halo atop his headband, Jeno hasn’t seen a costume more fitting on anyone.

“Hey guys.” Jaemin smiles.

“Hey Jaemin!” Donghyuck greets, tone a little too enthusiastic. “Fancy seeing you here!” Jeno elbows him in the stomach. Renjun doesn't even hide his laugh.

Jaemin looks at them funny and Jeno is going to have to pull Jaemin aside one of these days and convince him that his friends aren’t actual weirdos like this.

“Nice costume, Jeno.” Jaemin whistles. “We kind of match?”

“Yeah,” Jeno clears his throat. “We kind of do, huh?” _It suits you_, Jeno doesn’t say. 1. That would be kind of flirting and he still isn’t sure if he can do that, yet, at least, and 2. Donghyuck and Renjun are not going to let him live that down.

“We should take a picture of you two!” Donghyuck suggests, devilish smile on his face.

“No, we shouldn't.” Jeno grits.

“Aw, why not?” Jaemin chimes in, the picture of innocence as he looks at Jeno with a pout. Jeno purses his lips, choosing to direct his glaring at Donghyuck who’s barely holding in his laugh.

Renjun excitedly enters his cabin to get his polaroid camera, shit eating grin on his face when he gives it to Donghyuck.

“Jeno, move close to Jaemin.” Renjun gestures with a hand. Jeno stares at Renjun.

Renjun raises a brow at him in a I-Will-Tell-Jaemin-About-Your-Secret-Crush-on-Him kind of way and Jeno grumbles, shifting a little to his left where Jaemin was adjusting his halo.

“Sorry.” Jeno says when he bumps into Jaemin. Jaemin just smiles. He wraps a light hand around Jeno’s waist.

“Is this okay?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno could only nod curtly, body as stiff as a log at the careful touch. Jaemin’s hand is warm and Jeno’s burning.

“Loosen up, Jeno.” Donghyuck singsongs, one eye fixed on the polaroid’s tiny viewfinder.

“Fuck you.”

Renjun gasps, “The kids, Jeno, think of the kids!”

“Frick off, Renjun,” Jeno’s cheeks flame. “Just take the photo!”

Jaemin laughs, and Jeno turns his head looks at him. He looks even more angelic up close like this. Now, Jeno can confirm that yes, his lashes do fan across the tops of his rosy cheeks, and that little fact has him smiling a little.

“—2, 3! Perfect.” The camera flashes before Jeno could react. Jeno snaps his neck at a satisfied looking Donghyuck, an equally smug Renjun right beside him. His eyes widen. 

“Wait, I wasn’t ready!” Jeno whines.

“Well too bad, that’s the last piece of film.” Donghyuck waves the photo around. He gives it to Jaemin before Jeno could utter another protest.

“Can I keep it?” Jaemin says excitedly. And how could Jeno think of denying him when he’s looking at him with those hopeful eyes.

Jeno blushes, “Uh, sure.”

“Thanks, Jeno. Oh and,” Jaemin reaches into his coat pocket and places someone in Jeno’s hand. It’s a small goodie bag of assorted candy, one Jaemin was giving out to the trick-or-treaters. “Happy not Halloween!” He beams.

“Damn, only Jeno gets some?” Donghyuck pouts as they watch Jaemin wave goodbye.

Renjun snorts. “Pretty obvious he was only here to find Jeno, babe.”

Jeno ignores them. He opens the little bag, a little giddy himself. Heart shaped treats fill his palm—Conversation Hearts, he hasn't seen these suckers in a long time.

BE♡MINE it says, loud and clear, engraved on the pastel colored candy.

God, is it bad that he’s slap-happy over a piece of fake sugar? Jeno knows he shouldn’t look into these things too much, especially with goddamn conversation hearts, but hey, it’s fake Halloween, he can dream.

Jeno almost doesn't eat them until Rejun tricks him into thinking it’ll jinx him if he doesn't.

\--

  


Everyone is gathered around the open field that afternoon for Jaemin’s First Aid course.

Jeno is stationed by the side of the stage with the other Scouts, just content in watching Jaemin in his element. The hour proceeds pretty smoothly, until Jaemin calls out for volunteers for the Bandaging demonstration.

Renjun is screaming his name, jumping and pointing at Jeno for Jaemin to see, and Jeno is pushed towards the front before he knows what he fuck was going on.

God, he really doesn't know why he's everyone’s fav guinea pig at these kinds of things.

“Hey, Jeno.” Jaemin greets.

“Hey.” Jeno nods at him.

The first ones were pretty simple—Jaemin explains the differences between dressing and bandages, and then goes on to detail how to deal with cuts, scrapes and puncture wounds.

When Jaemin moves on to splints and sprains, it’s the first time Jeno sees him look a little nervous.

“Do you mind rolling up your sleeve?” Jaemin asks quietly.

Oh.

It’s not a big deal, dammit, and it shouldn’t be a big deal, so Jeno nods, rolling his left sleeve up to his shoulder for Jaemin. Jaemin seems to hesitate before placing a hand over Jeno’s bicep, and Jeno can't deny that he's flexing, just a little bit. Fuck it.

Jeno can’t help it—he watches Jaemin carefully for a reaction. The slow bob of his adam’s apple when he gulp is weirdly hypnotizing. It makes Jeno want to show off a little more.

“Right.” Jaemin clears his throat. He turns to the audience. “I'm going to teach you guys how to check for an injury. After that, I'll show you how to dress them properly.”

“God, am I fifteen fucking years old?” Jeno swears, buttoning his shirt back up.

Jeno ended up having to take off his top to show more of the bandage bindings. Jaemin’s fingers gently slide from his chest, to his arms, to his hands, it was clinical and quick, but Jeno still felt his skin burn at the touch. Jaemin’s fingertips are as warm as he remembers.

Thank god his shorts were loose, or else he’ll never live down popping a boner in front of every last Scout present at Camp Dream.

They did demos on how to tell if someone was having a stroke, or heart attack, and Jaemin also explained how to handle potential spinal-cord and neck injuries. Jeno didn't really think he needed to stay topless for that last bit, but he just let Jaemin proceed anyway.

And if he was an entire blushing mess during the entire lecture, Jaemin nor any of the other campers said anything. Though, Renjun and Donghyuck looking like they were both about to shit themselves were a dead fucking giveaway, and Jeno is already envisioning their slow death in his head.

“I’m sure Na’s in a similar situation, for once.” Renjun points to where Jaemin is fanning himself. Jeno was at the last button of his shirt when he catches Jaemin’s eye, and Jaemin would look away, flushed from the neck up. Uh. 

“Maybe this time you can help each other out.” Renjun fakes a gagging sound and Jeno hits his arm.

“I don't know,” Jeno mumbles. Was it kinda fun riling up Jaemin for once? Yeah, but Jeno still isn’t sure how Jaemin stands in this little tension ridden friendship they’ve seemed to build.

Though, pink is a lovely color on Jaemin, Jeno thinks. That, he was sure of.

\--

  


It’s Field Day in Camp Dream, and everyone is risking it all for the title of Best Pack.

The event had a simple goal—to showcase the importance of friendship, cooperation and teamwork, and yet Jeno can think of five others activities to demonstrate all that without him having to sink his boots into ankle deep mud.

But no, Lucas _insists_ on having all of them be one with nature or whatever the fuck, and that included potentially swimming into puddles of mud at any given point of the day.

In the morning, they held the obstacle course, relay race, and scavenger hunt. After a lengthy lunch break, they were down to the last activity for the day: tug of war. Except they all watched the drizzle that randomly came in that afternoon and now the open field has turned into a mud pool.

The kids seem to enjoy it at least, jumping into the soil the moment they got there. It’s really the older scouts that were mainly grumbling about it. Renjun was the worst out of all of them, whining the entire time, not wanting to get mud on his precious face, he says.

Jeno’s cubs are always so close to winning at the games but ends up falling short at the last second. If it wasn’t second place, it was third, but never first, so they're hoping to at least win the tug of war.

From all the times his kids have randomly jumped up and hugged him, and the way he easily find himself dragged away with a hand on his wrist, Jeno knows his pack is a pretty strong and hefty bunch.

The Youth Leaders can participate in this last course, so Jeno is at the very back of his pack’s line, arms secure around Chenle. They were up against Cabin V, and with Lucas on their team, it wasn’t going to be easy.

It was a close match, both teams didn’t want to yield at all. Lucas let out a battle cry and pulls extra hard, it has Cabin III skidding across the mud. Jeno hisses, pulling as hard as he can. His back is practically hovering above the ground. 

“When I count to three, you guys pull as hard as you can, okay?” He shouts out to his cubs. They yell out a resounding _Aye!_ and it has Jeno determined to get their win.

They pour all their strengths into that one last pull, Chenle in particular is screaming as he does and in his excitement accidentally elbows Jeno in the mouth.

“Hyung!” Chenle wails.

Jeno just shakes his head and smiles at the boy reassuringly. He’s still holds onto Chenle tight, still pulling as hard as he can even if Chenle is staring back at him crying out his sorries.

They win the match, but before Jeno could gather everyone to celebrate, a worried Chenle drags Jeno’s to the medic cabin.

“It's really fine, Chenle.” Jeno insists. It really didn’t help that Jeno just bruises like a damn peach sometimes, but it wasn’t as bad as the little cub made it out to be.

“No!” Chenle shakes his head stubbornly. “You’re hurt because of me, hyung!”

Jeno sighs, allowing himself to get dragged. He cringes at the mud trail on the wooden cabin floor as they make their way up to Jaemin’s.

“Jaemin-hyung! Help!” Chenle wails instead of knocking.

Jaemin stands. “You okay, Chenle?”

Chenle nods, “I'm okay. Jeno-hyung is your patient today!”

“Oh?” Jaemin turns to Jeno, blinking.

Jeno grumbles a soft _Hi_, suddenly bashful at the attention. Jaemin moves closer to his space and Jeno stills. Jaemin runs a careful thumb across the corner of his mouth and Jeno recoils, the bruise tender.

“Hurts?”

“A little.”

“Sorry,” Jaemin grins, “Better leave it alone then. No liplock action for you, sir.” He winks.

“Shut up.” It’s not like Jeno has someone to kiss anyway. Well, there is one, and he’s standing right in front of him, but he was also off limits.

“But aren’t you going to kiss Jeno-hyung’s wound better?” Chenle suddenly chimes in, eyes innocent.

“Chenle.” Jeno warns, but his ears are bright red. He chances a glance at Jaemin and sees him flushing just as much.

“You’re right,” Jaemin clears his throat. “So that it’ll heal faster, huh?” It sounds like Jaemin was trying to convince himself of the fact, and Jeno isn’t sure if that makes him feel any better.

Jaemin walks back to his desk and grabs a lollipop from his top drawer, handing it to Chenle. “Go outside, Lele. I’ll take care of your leader for you.”

Chenle nods, accepting the candy with a thank you and goes to Jeno and give him a little hug, saying another small sorry that Jeno waves off with a sigh.

Jaemin clears his throat. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

“Sorry about that,” Jeno says. Jaemin gives him a damp hand towel.

“Thanks.”

“Nah,” Jaemin laughs. “Chenle can be too cute sometimes.”

Jeno wipes at the mud on his arms and legs with a scrunch of his nose. Thank god he wore shorts today, his khakis would’ve been a nightmare to clean up. He’ll deal with his boots another time. It’ll take a lot more than Jaemin’s hand towel to get these puppies clean.

It’s quiet with just Jeno busy cleaning up, his eyes fleet to Jaemin awkwardly leaning on his desk, fidgeting with restless hands.

Jeno folds the dirty towel in his hands and keeps in his back pocket. “I’ll have this clean for you, don't worry.”

Jaemin just looks at him, biting his lip.

“You know,” Jaemin starts, tone unsure. “You’re always coming in here with your kids, I was wondering when you’ll actually get yourself hurt?”

Jeno’s brows raise. “Oh?”

Jaemin flushes. “Well, um—not saying I want you to get hurt! But like—you know?”

“Do I know?” Jeno smiles a little. Fuck, he’s so cute when he’s flustered and scrambling like this. Oh, how the tables have turned.

“Whatever!” Jaemin flails, slumping against his desk. “Um so, the kiss? Yeah, we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable with it. We don’t even have to do it in the first place?”

Jeno shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but his heart is thump annoyingly hard against his ribcage in contrast. God. “It’ll heal better,” He mumbles. “Or so you keep saying.” 

Jaemin gives him a stiff nod. “Right, yeah, it will I suppose.”

Jaemin raises a hand up to his lips, or at least attempts to, but Jeno grabs his wrist to stop him. Jaemin doesn’t move nor struggle, just let’s Jeno hold him, even when Jeno’s grip loosens. Their eyes meet, holding each other’s gaze for what seemed like ages, before Jeno watches Jaemin lick his lips and leans in.

Jeno closes his eyes at the brief contact at the corner of his mouth. Jaemin’s lips are soft.

“There.” Jaemin sighs, a hairbreath away from Jeno’s lips. “Feel better?”

Does he?

Jeno thinks: Fuck it.

Maybe Jaemin wasn’t lying about this after all.

He leans in again, this time aiming for Jaemin’s lips. as soft as they were a moment ago, he groans as he feels Jaemin push back at him, capturing his bottom lip between his.

“Shit,” Jaemin swears between kisses. Jeno never thought his stomach would be twisting hearing Jaemin curse like this, but here he was, having the cause of his summer fucking brooding’s tongue swiping against his bottom lip.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since the First Aid demo. You’re so fucking hot.”

Jaemin squeezes at Jeno’s firm arms, moaning into another kiss when Jeno flexes for him.

Jeno is too lost in the chaos that he doesn't quite remember how they switched positions, finding himself backed suddenly against Jaemin’s desk, hiked up until he’s sitting on it. Jaemin scoots closer into his space, settling between his thighs.

They kiss till Jaemin’s out of breath, resting his forehead against Jenos shoulder, both panting for air.

“So,” Jaemin drawls. His voice is low, and so close to his ear and Jeno shivers. “Are you feeling any better, Jeno?” Jaemin says softly. He lifts his head up and presses his lips lightly over his bruise. God. Fuck.

“You’re going to kill me.” Jeno groans.

Jaemin laughs, “That can't be good.”

“You’re the medic. You can't leave to die here.” He blinks at Jaemin, eyebrows up in challenge.

“Oh, really?” Jaemin smirks. He cups Jeno jaw, thumbing over his swollen lip. “We can’t let that happen now, do we?” 

Jeno shrugs. “If you insist, doc—” He tries to say, but he’s already laughing before he could finish his sentence.

Jaemin wrinkles his nose.

“Yeah, no. Get up.” He pulls away and swats Jeno’s arm. Jeno’s too busy snickering to even feel it.

“Just go, you dweeb.” Jaemin scoffs, but there’s a smile itching to form on his lips. “I can’t keep you for too long anyway, Chenle’s waiting.”

**jeno  
**what if we kissed ,,,,

**jeno  
**inside the medic cabin

**renjun  
**wait what

**renjun  
**is this a meme or did u really

**jeno  
** **😳**

**renjun  
**WHAT THE FUCK

**jeno  
**(ʃƪ˘ﻬ˘)ෆ(ˇᵋ ˇෆ)

**renjun  
**but who kissed who first

**jeno  
**um, he did,,

**renjun  
** FUCK I WON I WON  
HYUCK OWES ME 60000 WON

**jeno  
**.

**renjun**  
oh and congrats uwu

**jeno**  
keep it

\--

It’s kind of ridiculous how shy they get following the kiss.

Jeno would visit Jaemin’s cabin sometimes with his cubs, sometimes on his own, and yet he’d still so flustered seeing Jaemin.

Jaemin is always smiling so widely when he greets him from his desk, tease clear in his shining eyes. But then Jeno’s in his space a moment later, and he takes note of how pink Jaemin’s ears were and how he would stumble a little in his words, and Jeno’s kind of glad he isn’t the only one with the nervous energy between them.

It was exciting territory they’re in, but they’re not rushing into it all either. They still taking their time with fumbling with each other, and enjoying it too.

Jeno and Jaemin try not to get too distracted with each other, they still have responsibilities to get to around camp, and no amount of kissing is worth getting told of by Doyoung. When they do have a little free time, they spent it with each other.

Jaemin has since started joining Jeno and Renjun at lunch, much to Renjun’s amusement. 

“Finally.” Rejun bemoans. “God, he's been whining about you the entire summer.”

Jaemin turns to Jeno, a stupidly smug smile on his face. “Oh, really?”

Jeno could do nothing but flush. “Shut up.”

Lunch becomes a regular thing, even Donghyuck tags along when he’s done his kitchen duties, or when he manages to sneak out of them, leaving Mark to fend for himself under the Camp Cook’s rath.

Sometimes it's Jaemin who visits Jeno when his pack has their regular activities, crouching down on the kiddy chairs with. Jeno finds himself holding off trying to kiss the boy in front of his whole pack.

“You’re a distraction, Na.” Jeno says beside him, bumping knees with Jaemin.

Jaemin doesn’t look up from the page he was coloring in. “To you or the kids?”

Jeno flushes. “To the kids, idiot.”

\--

  


Jeno’s handing out instant cameras to everyone with a rehearsed warning of returning them to him after and not to litter the film anywhere. They were having a photography activity today with the simple task of taking photos of things they find cool, pretty, or interesting, and then they’ll have a little show and tell later on.

Jeno blinks as a flash goes off to his left and he's greeted with a beaming Jaemin. “I’m participating too!”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Jeno crosses his arms, but Jaemin’s smile is infectious, at least to Jeno it was, and his lips inevitably twitch at the ends. “If I look ugly I’m taking away one merit badge.”

“Thats a tough one,” Jaemin hums. “You’ve never looked ugly.”

(“Oh, you just haven't seen the pictures I have of him, give me a second.” Renjun chimes in during a lunch break. 

Jeno just faceplants onto the wooden table as Jaemin’s excited giggling fills the air.)

The afternoon is spent with his kids making Jaemin pose for them. Jeno should've known this would happen with the medic around.

Much to Jeno’s never ending misery, Jaemin finds it hilarious how pouty Jeno gets when he’s there. Whenever Jeno thought he could have a little moment alone with Jaemin, the kids would hog the medic away from him, sweeping him right in front of his nose.

“Don’t be jealous.” Jaemin laughs. He bumps shoulders with Jeno, walking close as they roam around the trek route. They were keeping an eye on the kids a little ways from where they were, taking pictures in the woods.

Jeno aims his camera at a Monstera plant, bottom lip jutting out. “I’m not.”

“You’re so cute, Jeno.” Jaemin pinches his bicep, snickering when Jeno yelps. He cups a hand over his mouth and yells out, “Don’t you guys think your Jeno-hyung is so cute?”

“Stop it!” Jeno hisses at Jaemin, flushing when his pack stops and turns around at them.

“Yes!” They chorus gleefully, suddenly crowding around an embarrassed Jeno.

“See?” Jaemin beams.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jeno mumbles, feigning annoyance, but the smile on his face in anything but.

Show and tell is fun. Chenle was excitedly raving about a birdhouse he found a while back by the cafeteria and how he would always check on it during break.

Jisung made everyone laugh when he presented his photo of Mark at the exact moment he fell from the hammock he was sleeping on. And Jeno isn’t even a little bit surprised Jisung had photos of Jaemin in the mix, but he is surprised, however, when later on when he pulls Jisung aside, the cub agrees to give them to Jeno when asks him if he could to keep one for himself.

Jeno avoids Jaemin’s knowing eye when he pockets the photos with a cough.

Jaemin does join show and tell as promised, and he proudly presents a photo of Jeno smiling as his pack huddles around him. It made Jeno hug Chenle, who has somehow settled himself in his lap throughout show and tell, tighter.

Jeno can’t say he wasn't a bit flustered when some of his kids took candids of him to present to class too. When he catches Jaemin trading his photos for them like he did, he doesn’t say anything. And he doesn’t have to say anything anyway when Jaemin tells him about it once they were packing up, flustering Jeno even further.

The weeks pass just like this, with Jaemin by his side most days, and although Jeno would jokingly says he hates it, he’s happy to see his kids get excited whenever Jaemin’s around too. 

It isn’t just fun for them either, Jaemin gets to experience handling a pack of his own in a way, and it shows in the way he’s so giddy about every activity they would have to do that day, no matter how mundane.

\--

  


It’s Campfire Night and Jeno isn’t quite sure what to feel.

For one, it’s the one time the Cub Scouts are having an event pass supper time and he’s glad to see them excited about it. Everyone’s gathered around a big bonfire, blankets, snacks, and chatter abundant.

The kids are excitedly sticking their mallows into the fire, giving Jaemin a heart attack every two seconds whenever they lean in too close to the flame.

Though the night was filled with laughter and smiles, it was also tear fest, as everyone takes turns sharing stories and lessons they've learned from camp. Jeno isn’t privy to the crying, already feeling how heavy his heart was knowing these two months are ending so soon and so fast.

“Do you want to start?” Jeno smiles at Chenle who’s already whimpering, wiping his tears away with his arm.

Instead of speaking, Chenle runs back to where he settled his blankets and pillows and pulls out a rather big piece of paper. Jeno blinks. On closer inspection, it’s a collage of what looks like taped together pieces of construction paper.

“What’s this?” He asks as everyone gathers to hold it up to face him. 

“It’s for you, hyung!” Yangyang beams. His eyes are shining, and Jeno just wished they weren’t cause of his unshed tears. Jeno feels his own eyes sting.

They’re holding up a huge drawing of Jeno, their messages and doodles filling up every little space surrounding it. And fill up they did, leaving no empty spot as Jeno scans the entirety of it, eyes landing on something different each time.

At the bottom of the collage, it says: _Leader Jeno, we love you!! .^_^_ in colorful crayon.

“You guys,” Jeno takes a deep breath to steady himself. He doesn’t notice how his hands are shaking until Jisung is closing his small fists over them, bottom lip jutted out. Jeno smiles at him. 

“When did you make this?” He manages, voice wet.

“We were doing it in secret!” Chenle clamors. Everyone nods, sniffling. “We wanted it to be a surprise!”

“Do you like it?” Jisung mumbles softly, hopeful. Jeno pulls a hand away from Jisung’s loose grip and cups Jisung’s cheek. He thumbs at a fallen tear, trying his best not to let his own tears fall.

“Thank you.” Jeno looks up at his pack with a proud grin. “I love you guys.” 

Jeno can’t believe it. He isn’t sure what he did do deserve such an amazing bunch of kids like he did, and oh, how quickly did they made a place in his heart.

And he did it—Jeno gave them a summer they will never forget, and he only hopes they take these memories with them even when summer ends.

Everyone from his pack is bawling their eyes out and Jeno huddles them all in a group hug. He lets Jisung, the biggest crybaby of them all, sleep against his chest as the celebration went on, the little cub fully tuckering himself out from the crying.

Once the Cub Scouts were brought back to their cabins to retire for the night, the older campers gather and make a toast to celebrate another successful summer at Camp Dream.

“You okay there, champ?” Jeno turns to see Jaemin settling beside him in his spawled blanket, smiling softly.

“Yeah,” Jeno sniffs, clearing his throat. He’s been silent the whole time, content in watching everyone have fun.

Jaemin doesn’t seem to mind the quiet, bumping shoulders with him as they sway to the soft tune playing from the speakers. It’s a calmer event that earlier, with the scouts just relaxing and enjoying the night with soda and music.

The bonfire is still crackling bright in the middle, and when Jeno turns to the boy beside him, he likes the way the flame reflects in Jaemin’s brown eyes.

Jeno’s mind drifts to this summer, to how it’s ending so soon, to Jaemin, who is as sunny as the sun himself and how the nights are slowly getting long, skies slowly changing to accommodate fall. Jeno wonders about Jaemin in the fall, and if he’ll ever get to see that too.

The music abruptly stops, startling Jeno from his thoughts. Everyone is groaning, visibly annoyed as the DJ can’t seem to make up their mind, skips songs left and right.

Suddenly, the familiar low crooning from Bill Medley fills the air, and when Jeno look towards the makeshift DJ booth to see Renjun and Donghyuck have taken over, dramatically singing The Time of My Life to each other, complete with the dancing and all.

Everyone is in hysterics, cheering the both of them on as they move towards the center, a crowd quickly forming around them. Jaemin suddenly stands, holds out a hand towards Jeno.

“May I have this dance, Lee?” He beams.

“Idiot.” Jeno snorts, but he’s already dusting off his shorts, accepting Jaemin’s hand. “Also yes.”

Jeno isn’t sure what to feel—it’s a celebration, a tribute to the successful camp program they’ve been working hard on for the past two months, but it’s also a goodbye, a goodbye to the friends and memories they’ve made that summer.

Jeno laughs as Jaemin attempts to make him twirl in his arms and they end up falling into a laughing mess. Jaemin hasn’t let go of his hand, even when Jeno turns quiet, just blinking up at the stars. and Jeno feels him squeeze his hand, a reassurance. About what? Jeno isn’t sure.

Jeno isn’t sure what to feel about—well, everything, but he definitely didn’t want the night to end.

\--

  


Jeno has never dreaded waking up more than he has today.

It’s the last day of camp and you could almost cut the gloom in the air with a knife. The usually rowdy campsite is quiet, save for the family cars that have started coming up, parents ready to take their kids home with them.

Everyone is sad to see the Cub Scouts go one by one. Lucas for one is loud about it, wailing each time he has to say goodbye to the kids, but not forgetting to strap their seatbelts on for them too. Renjun is off at another corner engulfing his pack in one last group hug before he sends them off to their parents.

Jeno is trying his best not to cry, but each time he hugs his kids goodbye, a promise that they'll see each other again next summer on his lips, he so, so close to breaking down.

By lunch time, Camp Dream is almost a ghost town.

Jeno and Jaemin are sitting by the dock, their feet dangling above the calm lake, soaking up the last view of Camp Dream.

“Will you continue going to camp after this?” Jeno asks.

“I’m not sure.” Jaemin sighs. “With university coming up and all, it’s going to get really busy.” 

Right. Uni. He almost forgot about that. Camp was too much of a good distraction for Jeno that he completely blocked that one out.

“But I want to come back, that’s for sure.” Jaemin pouts, but the look he gives Jeno is a determined one, one that he mirrors with a laugh.

“I don’t even want to leave.” Jeno shakes his head. Camp would always be a part of him, he’s realized this the first time he set foot in in Camp Dream, the first time he ever worm his scouting uniform, and he can't imagine spending summer any other way and anywhere else but here.

“I hope I get to see you again next summer.” Jaemin says, voice soft. Jeno isn’t sure how they’ve ended up shoulder to shoulder at some point, but he feels Jaemin lean on him, weight familiar.

“Yeah,” Jeno smiles, looking ahead. “Me too.”

It's only after Jeno’s lengthy trip back to Seoul, does he plug in his dead phone and belatedly realize he never got Jaemin’s number. Ever.

Fuck.

**renjun  
** i am not surprised  
an idiot through and through

**jeno  
**GIVE ME A BREAK

**jeno  
** i was with him almost everyday???  
i didnt see the need

**renjun  
** bitch I’M with u everyday  
and u text me to open ur cabin door sometimes  
lazy ass

**jeno  
** yeah but youre not jaeminie  
:(

**renjun  
** **🙄  
**u can at least looking for his sns or?

**jeno  
** oh yeah  
about that

**jeno  
**he mentioned he didnt have any,,,,,,

**renjun  
** HUH  
wtf what kind of barbarian

**jeno  
**T______________T

r**enjun  
** ms sandy olsson was right  
summer lovin really does happen so fast

**jeno  
**STOP

\--

**Chung-Ang University, 2nd Campus  
** **Anseong, South Korea  
**

Jenos settles into his dorm with a heavy sigh. Mark’s side of the room is already set up and organized, sadly with no Mark in sight. Jeno beelines and flops onto his springy single bed, already tired at the mere thought of unpacking.

His mind is still lost in summer, heart still at Camp Dream. To be quite honest, Jeno really isn't ready for his first semester at CAU.

New environment to get used to, new people he has to interact with, new breakdowns he knows he will surely have once classes pick up—Jeno isn’t ready for any of these at all yet.

He’s glad to have Mark as his roommate, glad to have a familiar face to seize the coming months with. (Though, he’ll be sure to be wary of any ropes near by, just in case.)

Renjun, Donghyuck and Lucas are also taking up degrees in Chung-Ang so Jeno wouldn’t be totally lost in the newness of it all. Despite them all taking up different things, he finds comfort in having them around at least.

Jeno can’t help but be bummed a certain someone isn't here either. He’s still beating himself up about the whole number thing because he’ll never actually know if he’s here or not, and probably will never ever see him again until next summer, and that’s a whole fucking year away.

Good fucking job, Jeno. You’re back at square one—brooding over one Na Jaemin.

He doesn't remember when he drifts, but the next thing Jeno knew Mark is shaking him awake, baring lunch.

“You stick haven’t unpack?” Mark says, mouth full. They’ve unfolded their small dining table in the middle of the room, chowing down on Mark’s takeout food. Jeno grimices.

“Shut up, I have all the time to do that. Leave me to mope.”

Mark snorts. “Renjun warned me about that.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “Just eat your damn noodles.”

Jeno eventually upacks with Mark’s begrudging volunteering. Jeno ignores the grumbling, at least he’s getting stuff done in double time.

Halfway through the chore, Lucas visits their dorm and Jeno ropes him into helping him unpack too. He manages to sneakily push his other boxes into their direction, the lovebirds too distracted with each other’s presence to notice.

Jeno rolls his eyes everytime they would somehow involve him in their conversation. He appreciates it, but it just makes him miss Jaemin again. Ugh. He’s hopeless.

**renjun  
**hey u move in today right?

**jeno  
**yeah why

**renjun  
**i have a surprise for u :/

**jeno  
** whatever it is  
you don’t seem too happy about it

**renjun  
**oh i’m really not

**jeno  
**:t

**renjun  
** gymnasium 2f at 6  
be there

**jeno  
**you..? at the gym???

**renjun  
**look do you want him or not

**renjun  
**IT* it

**renjun  
**haha it yeah

**jeno  
**...sounds sus but okay

This is only the 3rd time Jeno’s ever been inside the university proper. The first being him taking his entrance exams, the 2nd being him just fixing his papers for the semester—both days having no time to explore really, and today, where he literally just unpacked hours ago.

He still isn't used to how big the campus grounds were, so naturally, Jeno takes a while to find the gymnasium.

There isn't much people at uni since classes won't be starting until next week, but Jeno eventually finds it with the help of Jaehyun-hyung, a senior from his old highschool, who thought Jeno looked like a lost puppy going around in circles. 

Jeno makes his way to the elevator, pressing 2F with a sigh. Renjun was being really weird about this whole meeting, especially having it at the gym of all places.

He isn’t sure what he has up his sleeve this time but Jeno isn’t going to let his guard done, whatever the fuck it was. 

**jeno  
** i’m here? i think?  
where are u

**renjun  
** yeah im running a bit late  
haha just  
stay there

The elevator doors slide open with a ping, and Jeno looks up from his phone.

The second floor was completely deserted, except for the long expanse of an indoor swimming pool. Jeno blinks. If Renjun wanted to gos swimming he could've just said so in the first place, he's not exactly dressed right for the occasion.

A splash startles Jeno and he stands frozen as an alarmingly familiar head of blonde emerges from the water.

That’s funny, this is almost the exact scenario from camp except Jaemin’s only in swimming trunks, his upper torso in full, broad display. Huh, talk about déjà vu.

Wait—

“Jaemin?!”

Jaemin—Venturer Scout, Camp Medic, and Bane of His Exsistence Na Fucking Jaemin from Camp Dream looks up at him, slicking his wet hair back, a slow smile spreads across his face.

“Jeno? Is that you?”

Jeno almost thinks he dreaming the whole thing, _almost_—until he’s somehow losing his balance and Jaemin is rushing out of the water to make sure he’s okay.

The firm arms around his waist and his soaked shirt, much to Jeno’s confusing horror and delight, are very much real.

“Steady now.” Jaemin grins. Jeno swears his knees didn't buckle.

Oh boy.

**+82**********  
** hey! this is jaemin (∗´꒳`∗)  
renjun gave me your number!

**+82**********  
**guess i’ll see you around campus, yeah?

**jeno  
**WTF I HATE YOU

**+82**********  
** um, this is really jeno right?  
???? ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

**jeno  
** FUKCJSFJSNO NOT U  
I LOVE U IM SORRY

**jaemin?!?!  
** oh  
already, huh?

**jeno  
**WAIT I

**jaemin?!?!  
**(๑♡⌓♡๑)｡ﾟ.♡ °・♡

**jeno  
**I UFKCING HATE YOU HUANG RENJUN

**renjun  
** i think u mean thank you  
and aw, ur welcome babe :*

**jeno  
**NO

**renjun  
** ungrateful as always  
🙄

**Author's Note:**

> glossary:
> 
> BSA - boy scouts of america  
KSA - korea scout association  
camp dream - based this on camp tiger 2018 which took place in daegu, it’s only a week long camp though instead of 2 months  
cub scout - ages 6-12, rank after beaver scout (4-6)  
pack - a group of cub scouts, usually 6, i’ve only named 3 people in jeno’s pack due to laziness lmao sorry  
venturer scout - ages 16-18, rank after scout (12-15)  
youth leader - scout/venturer scout volunteers who lead their own pack, jeno, lucas and renjun are youth leaders and lead cabins III, V and VI respectively  
scoutmaster - adult who works with and supervises the scouts, also trains them to lead their troops  
camp medic - medically-trained scout, camp medic jaemin is stationed at cabin VIII aka the medic cabin  
food service staff - i didn’t really mention this much but hyuck and mark applied for these positions together, they help the camp cook at the cafeteria  
knot tying - there are 40 basic knots taught to cub scouts and are needed to advance to eagle scout  
biseulsan - a country park far south from daegu city, famous for their azalea festival during spring, did a little stretching for this since june is barely spring anymore but just imagine there are still a little in bloom just for the cub scouts uwu
> 
> thank you for reading ^u^
> 
> this prompt has fandom hopped 3 times before i was finally able to complete it w jaemjen so thank u jaemjen i owe u my life
> 
> also i realized as i was editing this that they text an awful lot for people camping in the woods ;;; let's just ignore that orz
> 
> let’s be friends!  
[twt](https://twitter.com/pvtwon) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/e_girls)


End file.
